


Switch

by ThylacineLily



Category: Good Charlotte, Mest
Genre: Abuse, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Billy or Paul know how it happened, but it did...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The sun filtering in through the hotel window was what woke him up from his deep, PM pill induced sleep. He shut his eyes tighter and rolled over, snuggling into a warmth that he hadn't remembered falling asleep next to. Paul quickly scrambled back, instantly falling off the side of the bed with a loud thump that made the dresser shake, causing the lamp to come crashing to the floor a mere few inches from his head. This of course made him yelp which caused the person on the bed to be startled awake.

Paul lay still for a moment, hoping he hadn't woken the person up, but he found himself slightly disappointed when the mattress creaked and Chris poked his head over the edge. "Are you okay Billy?" Chris asked, his forehead knitted with concern.

"Huh?" Paul sat up with a groan. "Chris, what are you doing in my room?" He questioned, rubbing his back as he stood up.

"I kinda share it with you baby," Chris said, his voice full of confusion. "Billy, did you hit your head?"

Paul was about to ask why Chris was calling him Billy when he ran his fingers through his own hair and felt hair softer than his own, and also noticed that there was a piece of metal in his lip. "I need to use the bathroom," he stammered out before making a mad dash for the bathroom.

Chris watched his boyfriend's rush with great confusion. "You okay baby?" He questioned, but was answered by the bathroom door slamming shut.

Paul stared in the hotel mirror and forced himself to repress a very loud scream that had threatened to erupt from his mouth as soon as he saw Billy staring back at him, not himself. His once brown eyes were now a shade of blue he always looked at when talking with Billy, and every part of him that had once said Paul, now said Billy.

_How did this happen?_ He thought as he ran his hands over the soft skin of Billy's face, staring into the mirror with amazement. _When did this happen? I know I fell asleep as myself, with Tony next to me, his head laying on my shoul...der..._ His eyes widened as another thought came to mind. _If I'm in Billy's body, then he's got to be in mine! Oh God... Please let it be as simple as that._

A knock on the door jarred him from his thoughts. "Billy, sweetie, are you okay in there?" Chris' muffled voice asked through the door as he jiggled the doorknob, trying to open the locked door.

Paul's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the door from the corners of his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine Chris..." He replied, hoping Billy didn't have some pet name for him when they were behind closed doors.

"Did you hit your head on the dresser baby?"

"Yeah, but I'll be okay..."

"Are you sure Billy?"

"Chris I'm need to go talk to Paul, is that okay?" Paul asked as he leaned more against the bathroom counter.

"That's fine babe, just tell the two lovers I said hey."

Paul listened as Chris could be heard moving away from the door, which did cause a bit of relief, and then he looked up at the mirror, shaking his head at seeing Billy's reflection and not his own. _The fucker is probably swooning in bliss with being in my boyfriend's arms,_ he thought bitterly. It was no secret to Paul that Billy did have feelings for Paul's boyfriend, even though he had his own.


	2. Chapter Two

Billy moaned softly in his sleep as a strong hand rubbed his back gently and a nose softly rubbed against the back of his neck. He shivered slightly when a soft breath tickled the back of his neck, drawing him from his sleep, but when the person behind him dipped their head and he felt hair rub against his skin instead of a bald head, his eyes shot open. He tensed, not sure who was behind him, since Chris kept his head shaved, and this person with their head of hair, was obvioulsy not his boyfriend.

"Paul, you awake?" Questioned a quiet, sleepy-sounding voice from behind him.

Billy turned his head around slightly and felt his heart skip a beat when his eyes met Tony's. He felt himself melt inside when Tony smiled warmly at him, but he still couldn't get over the fact that he was laying in bed with Tony, Paul's boyfriend, when he had fallen asleep with Chris, his own boyfriend. _What's going on?_ He wondered as Tony kissed his temple, confusing him further.

"Sleep well, sexy?" Tony asked, giving Billy a sloppy grin.

"Tony?" Billy murmured, only to have what he was about to ask be interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Do you want me to get it, or you?"

"Can you get it Paul?" Tony asked as he got up from the bed and went into the kitchen area of the suite to make himself some coffee.

Billy gave him a questioning look before he got up from the bed and made his way to the door. He opened it and his jaw slightly dropped when he saw his body standing in the doorway. As he was about to scream, his own hand was put his hand over his mouth and his body opened his mouth and called out to Tony. "Morning Tony, can I steal Paul?"

"Sure, have at him," replied Tony with a chuckle, "just don't break him okay?"

"Okay, thanks!"

Billy looked at his body with wide eyes as it yanked him from the hotel room and into the hallway. "What the hell is going on here? How am I here, but there?!" Billy yelled, pointing from the body he believed was his and then to his body.

"I don't know either Billy," Paul answered with Billy's mouth after figuring it out by his body's reaction that Billy was the one in his body, "but what I do know is you're in my body and I'm in yours," Paul explained all that he understood and Billy just looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Who the hell are you!?" Billy exclaimed, only to have Paul give him the look he had just been giving him. "What?"

"Look at yourself," Paul snapped. "Take a good long look."

Paul watched as his body looked to his arms, then went stiff with his eyes still staring at his arms. His eyes then shifted to his hand, where Paul had his heart tattoo. When Billy looked up at him, Paul could see pure shock in his own eyes. "What are we going to do?" Billy asked. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know how the hell this happened. All I know is I woke up with Chris pressing against me and I freaked out... I don't know what we're going to do about this... Maybe there's some way to undo it?"

"I don't know... What the fuck could have caused it in the first place?"

"How the hell should I know Billy?" Paul snapped. "If I knew what caused it, then I might know how to undo it and we wouldn't be like this for very long. But no, we are still in each other's bodies and right now, I'm stuck with your boyfriend and you're with mine; which I'm sure you have no problem with."

Billy lowered his gaze, his cheeks flushing. A growl from Paul broke Billy's train of thought and when he looked up at his body, he could see why people were scared of him when he got mad. His eyes became a deep blue that scared himself at this point, even though they were his eyes. He trembled slightly underneath Paul's glare.

"Just don't do anything with him until we get this shirt sorted out," Paul warned, folding his arms over his chest.

"And don't do anything with Chris," Billy muttered.

"Oh like you would actually care if I did anything with him," Paul scoffed. "If I did anything with chris I would lose Tony, you would lose Chris, then you could have Tony and that isn't about to happen. I love him and you're not having him, got it!"

Billy winced as Paul jabbed bony fingers into his chest, poking him hard enough to possibly bruise before Paul turned away and stalked down the hallway, back to the room he was now stuck sharing with Chris.


	3. Chapter Three

Paul glared at Billy, still in his body, and Tony as Tony kissed down what he thought was Paul's neck, whispering things into his ear that made Billy's eyes go wide. _I should be hearing those things. Not. Him!_ Paul thought angrily, ignoring the fact that Chris had his head resting on his shoulder. He glanced over for a moment and his lip curled up in slight anger. Billy giggling loudly made Paul turn and look in time to see Tony holding Billy to the couch while tickling his sides. _That's it!_

Benji watched with slight shock as Billy jumped up, his fists at his sides, commanding that Tony and Paul stop what they were doing. "Dude, Billy chill," Benji spoke, reaching up and pulling Billy down by his wrist. "It never bothered you before, so why should it make a difference now?"

Paul opened his mouth to speak up and yell that it was Billy his boyfriend was snuggling all over, but then he remembered one little fact; until they undo all this, he was Billy and for now his boyfriend was Chris, not Tony. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little moody right now..." He whispered as Chris started rubbing his back to calm him down.

"Billyler, what's the matter hon?" Chris asked softly, something unlike his normal nature. "You wanna go lay down? Maybe take a nap?"

Paul knew that if he completely rejected Chris then his friend could end up with his feelings hurt, so with a sigh of defeat, he nodded and rose to his feet. He walked to Chris' bunk, with the drummer following closely behind, where he hesitated before climbing into the bunk. He curled against the wall while Chris climbed in and shut the curtains to block out the light and give them some privacy."

"Billy, what's going on?" Chris asked quietly as he rubbed his boyfriend's back. "You're not acting like yourself lately and it's makin' me a little worried to be honest with you... You've never been this way before."

Paul sighed softly, taking advantage of the small back rub since it was helping the stress he was holding back. Although it wasn't working out the tension because of how soft it was, it was still helping to calm him down. "I don't know what's going on right now, to be perfectly honest with you..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really Chris... I'm sorry..."

Chris frowned as he continued rubbing his lover's back, listening to the steady breathing of his sweet angel. He really did hate seeing him this upset but he knew there was nothing he could so unless Billy opened up to him about whatever was bothering him. When he heard Billy's familiar light snoring, he knew his goal was accomplished and he relaxed, sliding his arm around his lover's waist and resting his forehead against Billy's shoulder blade.

-+-+-+-+-

In the lounge area Tony rested his head on Paul's shoulder, running his hand slowly up and down Paul's arm. "Do you think he's going to be okay baby?" He asked, looking in the direction of the bunk area.

Billy looked at Tony and sighed. "I don't know," he replied, looking down at Tony's hand on Paul's arm. Their skin tones kind of matched together and he wished it really was his arm that Tony was touching, wished that it was atcually him that Tony saw and not Paul. He and Paul were good friends, but he didn't find it fair that Paul had Tony. Didn't he deserve to be happy? What had he done to deserve the hand he had been dealt?

 _This is my one chance to be with Tony,_ Billy thought as he gave his temporary lover a smile, _I want to enjoy it while I can... I'm sure he's much better than Chris anyway..._

"Whatcha think' bout sexy?" Tony asked, a devil's grin on his lips.

"Nothin'," Billy answered with a smile as he put his head on Tony's shoulder.


	4. Chapter Four

Billy moaned softly as Tony ran his hands over his back, kneeding away the tightened muscles from tonight's show. Having to act like Paul on stage was dizzying beyond belief and he couldn't understand how Paul could be Paul. He was sure Paul was bored from not being able to be himself, but Billy hadn't liked when Paul had done his hip sway move. That was his move, not Paul's.

"Paul, you're going tense again and I just worked out those muscles," Tony said, reaching behind himself to slap Billy's ass, "Quit thinking about whatever it is," he chuckled.

Billy was brought out of his thoughts by that slap on the ass, but he grinned to himself because he had liked it. "Why should I? What are you going to do if I don't?" He challenged.

Tony grinned and leaned down from his position of straddling his lover's ass, licking the back of his neck softly. "I'll have to teach you a lesson or two..."

Billy felt his dick twitch in his pants and he shivered when he felt Tony's lips press to the back of his skin, his hot breath tickling his skin. "Tony..."

"Are you going to behave?" Tony asked, kissing the back of his neck again, moving his mouth down to Billy's shoulder where he bit down gently, making Billy moan beneath him as he tried to remind himself that he wasn't allowed to have Paul's boyfriend.

-+-+-+-+-

Paul stared in the mirror, a deep frown on his lips as he stared at the bruises marring his stomach. He hadn't noticed them until he stripped off his shirt infront of the mirror as he was about to get ready for a long, hot bath. He gingerly traced the disgusting dark ones and the slightly yellow faded ones. He winced when even the slightest touch from his fingertips brought a jolt of pain through his abdomen. How had he not noticed this pain before? _What happened to you Billy?_ Paul thought as he turned on the bathtub, running the hot water to fill the tub.

From inside the hotel room, Chris knocked on the bathroom door, leaning his head close to the door so he could hear. "Billy, you okay in there baby?" He asked.

Paul looked at the door as he stripped out of his boxers and climbed in the tub as the water filled in around him. "Yeah Chris, I'm just going to be taking a bath hon..." _Can I have a moment of privacy maybe?_ He thought as he sighed softly while he sank into the hot, soothing water. He looked down when the water rose above his dick, his eyes widening slightly. _Damn Billy, for someone so tiny, you sure have a huge cock..._ He thought, scratching his side slowly. _For Chris's sake, I hope you're the bottom._

"Do you want me to join you?"

Paul glared at the door, wishing Chris could just see Billy's angry glare, wanting him to shrink away into oblivion from his fear. "No, I'll be okay Chris," he said calmly as the water came up over his navel.

"You sure?"

"Chris, I'm tired, you should be too. So why don't you just let me enjoy my bath, then if you want to take one, you can take one right after me," Paul growled, all patience lost.

As a few moments of silence went by, Paul sighed in relief when he realized Chris would leave him alone. Reaching up, he turned off the water once it covered his body up to his shoulders and relaxed against the tub, closing his eyes. 

-+-+-+-+-

Billy kissed Tony's chest softly as the blonde played with his hair, making him sigh softly. "I love you Tony," he whispered as he felt Tony's heart beating under his palm, hidden behind Tony's chest.

"Love you too sexy," Tony replied, a grin audible in his voice as he ruffled Billy's hair. "Paul?"

"Hmmm?"

"Normally after a show, you're all horny and basically trying to get me to fuck you," he spoke, nuzzling the back of his lover's neck. "Something wrong?"

 _I... Wha...!?_ Billy thought, thankful that Tony couldn't see his eyes go wide. _Paul, you dirty whore,_ he thought with an inward laugh before he looked up at Tony, unwillingly stopping his ministrations. "No, nothing's wrong," he lied. "I'm just dizzy from all the extra spins I did tonight during the show... I think I threw off my brain because the room is still spinning a little bit."

Tony laughed and ruffled Billy's hair again. "You are such a cockass," he laughed, kissing Billy's temple.

When Tony pulled Billy into a hug, Billy's brows furrowed together as he found himself wondering, _Cockass?_

-+-+-+-+-

Paul stumbled back, falling on his side against the bed then falling to the floor, holding his stomach as he looked at Chris with wide eyes. Chris loomed over him and grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to his feet. "Chris, stop!" He exclaimed as Chris hit him in the stomach again, making him curl over.

"I've warned you not to catch a fuckin' attitude with me Billy," Chris hissed, glaring at the guitarist. "I was trying to be nice to you, but no, you had to be a little bitch!"

Paul was about to retort as Chris let go of his hair, but all he had time to register was the blur of Chris' fist and the pain in the back of his head as he fell to the floor before his world went pitch black.


	5. Chapter Five

Paul woke with a soft groan to someone running their hand over his head, accidentally bumping the small knot caused by Chris's fist. The person was whispering softly, and it only slightly helped to bring him from his blackness. He winced at the pain that filled his temple, as he opened his eyes and came face to face with his own body, which made him jump away because of his disorientation. He had momentarily forgotten what was going on and the room was unfamiliar to him for a moment. When he recognized the room and remembered why he was seeing his body without a mirror, he settled down and leaned against the wall he was near.

"Paul..." Billy whispered, looking at the closed door where voices were heard, then back to him. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped the bassist to the bed, sitting him upright, then sitting next to him.

"What the fuck is going on Billy?" Paul questioned softly so they wouldn't be heard. "Why didn't you tell me that he fucking hits you?"

Billy blushed deeply and looked away, turning his head to the point that he couldn't see Paul out of the corners of his eyes. To let the truth be known while he was enjoying his innocent time with Tony, he had forgotten all about the beatings he got from Chris, until he heard Chris yelling for him to wake up.

"Billy, answer me."

Billy looked at Paul and bit his lip, wishing he had his lip ring to play with. "Paul I'm so sorry," he whispered, looking down. "I should have warned you, but to be honest with you, I forgot."

"I'm talking about before all this shit happened Billy," Paul said as he moved closing to Billy, wincing as his world spun slightly, making him close his eyes until the spinning sensation stopped. When he opened his eyes he could see that Billy was trying not to cry; it was weird for him to see his own body about to cry. "Billy, I'm not mad at you, I just wish you would have told me about him."

"I couldn't Paul," Billy sniffled as a few tears were shed from his brown eyes. "If I told you, if I told anyone, then they would have tried to interfere and things would have gotten worse. Plus it would have brought people into it that don't need to get involved."

"Billy, we are your friends, we're supposed to try and protect the baby of the group. If we don't, who will?" He questioned with a slight grin that seemed to lighten the mood. "So, what is he trying to say happened?"

"That you passed out in the shower and he found you so he at least put your boxers on you incase he had to call paramedics," Billy answered, looking down. "What really happened?"

"He knocked me to the floor and I guess the impact knocked me out," Paul answered, just before the door opened and Benji came in, followed by Joel, then Chris. "Hey guys," he said, mustering up a small smile.

Benji looked at "Billy" and then to "Paul". "How long has Billy been conscious?" He asked, looking back to "Billy."

"He's been around for a few minutes," Billy answered. "I've been asking him if he remembered what happened and he does. He says he did fall and hit his jaw in the shower, all he remembers is the pain when he hit his jaw on the wall."

"Is that really what happened Billy?" Benji asked, looking at Paul with a look that read he obviously didn't believe his story.

Paul nodded without waiting, not wanting to make things worse for Billy. He would take care of Chris on his own time, when the others weren't around. "Yeah, sorry I worried you guys," Paul said, putting on the timid look that Billy was well known for, before he looked at Chris. "I'm sorry baby."

Chris leaned down and Paul felt his stomach churn when Chris kissed him softly then pulled away, smiling softly at him. "It's okay baby, you didn't do anything wrong but knock yourself out."

The others chuckled while Billy and Paul forced chuckles to blend in, to hide what was really going on. Now that the two of them knew, there was nothing Billy could do to hide it anymore, all he could do was hope Paul didn't do anything too stupid to regain control of, should he ever get to be back in his body.

-+-+-+-+-

That night as they were on the tour bus to the next stop, Billy stayed close to Paul, wanting to keep an eye on him just in case Chris decided to have a talk with him. The talk was well known to Billy and it was Chris telling him he was sorry and that he desereved what he got and this talk was not the kind of talk he needed Paul to get from Chris.

To pass the time between them he invited Paul to the back of the bus to play a couple video games and things were going well. Between them a competition had started up that was quickly getting heated during their fourth video game as Paul was once again gaining the upper hand over Billy.

As Paul was about to deliver the finish move in the game the back door swung open and the twins ran in and slammed the door shut, locking it, both laughing their asses off. This was the moment of distraction Billy needed to beat Paul in the game since the bassist's concentration had been thrown off by the sudden intrusion.

"HA!" Billy shouted as he got up and did his best at imitating the victory dance he had seen Paul do multiple times while beating him at video games.

"What the hell is your issue?" Paul growled, glaring at Benji and Joel, who still kept laughing as they tried to explain different things at the same time. Paul started pouting since he had lost when he was just about to win and these two goofs had messed it up for him.

"Dude, Chris was sleeping," Benji laughed.

"And I got this idea," Joel said, wiping tears from his eyes, "to cover his face with whipped cream-"

Benji interrupted him. "But that was just to fucking boring, so I suggested we cover him with something else, much more harder to get off-"

"So we did," Joel said, both laughing harder when the door was pounded on and Chris could be heard on the other side, screaming every cuss word in the book.

"What the hell did you put on him that got him so upset?" Billy asked, lifting his eyebrow at the twins.

"Seriously," Paul said, "he sounds seriously pissed off at you guys."

"We covered him in hair cement and honey," both twins said at the same time.

-+-+-+-+-

Paul collapsed on the couch, panting slightly from exhaustion after they finished yet another show, his head lightly brushing against the couch arm as he did so, but he didn't care. He was just too fucking exhausted. For a few moments he stayed sprawled out before the others piled in and Chris sat at the end of the couch as he curled into a slight ball to make room for his temporary boyfriend.

On the other couches Billy and Tony sat down, Billy sitting on Tony's lap while Benji and Joel sat down, Benji on the same couch as Billy and Tony, Joel sitting on the reclining chair. Billy leaned his head back as Tony rested his chin on his shoulder.

"You did good tonight," Tony whispered in Billy's ear, making him shiver.

Paul turned so his back was facing them, sighing softly. _I miss you Tony,_ he thought before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

Paul laid in the corner of the bunk, curled up slightly since Chris was rubbing his back softly, giving him attention he truly did not want. "Chris, my back isn't hurting," he said quietly, "you don't have to rub it."

"But I want to," Chris replied, bringing his hand up to softly stroke the back of Paul's head. Whether or not he meant to hit the lump he had caused, Paul could only guess. "Billy?"

"Yes?" Paul turned his head slightly to look back at him.

"When we get to the next place, you know we're not going to be stopping at a hotel, right?" Chris asked as he brushed his fingertips across the bruise on his lover's face from where his fist had hit the precious face.

"Yeah I know," Paul answered, flinching slightly when the soft contact was made. He hid his slight shock when an apologetic look came to Chris' eyes.

"I'm sorry Billy," Chris whispered, kissing his lover's shoulder blade. "I know I didn't have to hit you, but Billy, you shouldn't have been such a little bitch about just letting me in there with you," Chris spoke. "You know you deserved what you got... Don't you?"

Paul had to control his body or he would have shook with anger and he knew he couldn't verbally answer or the anger would have been heard in his voice. So he did what he could do, he nodded slowly. The last he wanted right now was to cause more pain for his friend's body while he was in it.

"Good..."

 _Just wait until I have my body back Chris,_ Paul thought as he glared at the bunk wall. _As soon as I have my strength, I'm going to kick your mother fucking ass... We're going to need a new drummer when I'm done with you._

-+-+-+-+-

Billy moaned quietly as Tony ran his fingers through his hair, at the same time, sucking softly on his neck. "Tony," he whimpered as he ran his hand up the back of Tony's head, gripping slightly at the hair there when Tony bit down on his neck.

Tony flicked his tongue over Billy's neck before he slid his hands up his boyfriend's shirt, sliding it off of him, leaning his head down, but keeping his eyes on Billy's as he bit down on one of his nipples. He grinned in satisfaction as Billy arched beneath him, his mouth open in a silent moan. He flicked his tongue over the nipple and bit gently again as he slid his hand down Billy's stomach, and then lower. He let his hand come to rest on his lover's lap, his hand rubbing against the dick that was currently denim-confined.

Billy bit his lip to hold back a moan that threatened to escape. "Tony, s-stop," he managed to get out, not wanting to cheat on Chris. Although he wasn't a good boyfriend and he had wanted something like this, Tony was with Paul and Paul was his friend. He would never hurt his friend by fucking his boyfriend behind his back.

"Why baby?" Tony asked as he gripped Billy's dick through the pants he wore, making Billy moan softly. "Is something wrong?"

"I just don't feel good tonight," Billy lied, feeling like he wanted to kick himself in the ass for stopping himself from having his way with the man of his dreams. "Is that okay?"

"Of course sexy," Tony said as he moved up and kissed Billy softly. "Do you want me to sleep in the bunk with you tonight or are you feeling too sick to have me here?" He asked with a smile.

"No, you can stay," Billy answered, resting his hand on top of Tony's hair. "I just don't feel up to doing anything right now."

"That's okay sexy," Tony said with a wink as he slid an arm around Billy and let him curl up against him, smiling when his lover settled against him. "You're so cute, you know that baby?"

Billy chuckled and kissed Tony's chest. "Thanks for understanding hon."

"No problem," Tony said as he held Billy, rubbing his back softly with the arm that his boyfriend was resting on, while his free hand was used to play with Billy's hair. "Paul, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Billy really fell in the shower and knocked himself out?" Tony asked, controlling the urge to raise an eyebrow and look down at Paul when he felt him tense against him.

"I don't know, I'm almost positive he did... Why would Chris hit him? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to hit a loved one," Billy answered, not looking up at Tony. "Besides, they seem really happy together..." He wasn't looking up at Tony so the blonde wouldn't see that he was frowning, confusion written all over his face. Even he didn't understand why Chris hit him sometimes, for even the more stupid of shit.

"Paul, do you think Chris hits him?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that?" Billy asked, looking up at him.

"Because you're the one that mentioned Chris hitting him... I was only asking if you thought Billy slipped... I was thinking Chris was just fucking him too hard and knocked his head into the bead frame... Why would someone want to admit to something like that when they can make something up?" Tony answered, looking into Billy's eyes.


	7. Chapter Seven

As time went on, and the time of touring flew by, it was close to an end and the friends were still stuck in each other's bodies, neither knowing what to do about it. Although, as time went on it became less and less harder to settle into the other's routine until they no longer were worried they would slip up and answer to their name while still in each other's bodies.

Billy was now used to being in Paul's body and could now imitate him perfectly on stage, and around Tony, which mattered greatly because he couldn't let Tony wonder why Paul was suddenly acting like Billy. Playing as Paul on stage no longer made him dizzy once he learned that the trick to spinning on stage was to look only at the guitar, not the stage like he had been. And after a long talk between him and Paul, he was given permission to go ahead and go on like normal with Tony; including having sex if it came down to it, which it hadn't yet.

As for Paul, he was having difficulty being Billy and not kicking Chris' ass, because things were getting worse between the two to the point where Chris wouldn't leave him alone for even a few moments. The stage performances he could handle, although he did still get bored sometimes with not being able to act like his normal self on stage, and he mastered Billy's hip sway dance. He had been given permission to do anything with Chris that happened to come up, but he still turned Chris down no matter what happened. He refused to have sex with a man he had no feelings of love for. He had never been the type of person to have a meaningless fuck.

With the end of the tour coming up, Paul was getting increasingly worried since he didn't want to have to reveal this whole mess to his family just so he could see them for a few days when the tour ended. He sighed as he looked out the tour bus window, watching cars go past them, and watching the cars that the bus passed.

Billy came up front from the back of the bus and sat down across from Paul with a heavy sigh. "Thinking about the mess?" He questioned softly so no one in the back would hear them, even though the door was shut.

"Yep," Paul answered, looking at him. "I don't want it to still be like this when the tour ends... I'll only have a few days to see my family and I promise my sister I would go with her to the doctor to see how the baby is coming along..."

Billy's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me your sister was pregnant," he whispered.

"She's four months along and she wanted me to be with her when she found out if they could tell what it was yet," Paul sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I really wanted to be there with her for this."

"Paul, I'm sorry," Billy said as he looked out the window. "We need to find a way to get our bodies back," he said before letting out a heavy sigh. "Maybe we should let the others know..."

"I don't know Billy," Paul said as he shook his head. "It really doesn't sound like a good thing to do. I mean, what if they think we're crazy? What if Chris and Tony get pissed that they've been lied to this whole time? I could lose Tony and who knows how Chris could react over it..."

Billy looked at Paul, the look in his eyes showing that the wheels were turning in his head. "Paul... Chris could stop if he knew someone else knew first hand how he treated me behind closed doors. Hell, he might even leave me, maybe even Good Charlotte and then I wouldn't be hit anymore."

Paul nodded, "This is true Billy. Maybe we should tell the others then."

For a moment Billy looked like he had just been given the greatest joy in his life by being able to meet Jack Skellington in person. Paul chuckled when he realized the table was shaking, probably from Billy bouncing his leg. But as Paul chuckled, Billy lost his smile and his happiness and a look of confusion came to his face.

"Wait... What if Tony gets mad at you?" Billy whispered, feeling bad for now feeling like he was being selfish. "You could lose him and I was about to be okay with it for the simple fact that I might not be stuck with Chris anymore." Billy lowered his head. "I was only thinking of myself, I'm sorry Paul... Forget telling them..."

"Billy, if Tony loves me like he says he does, then," Paul sighed, "he'll forgive me."


	8. Chapter Eight

Paul sighed softly as he settled into the hotel bed, looking up at the ceiling. He felt a shift in weight on the bed and ignored it as long as he could, knowing it was only Chris. But he soon found himself looking into the eyes of the drummer as said person leaned over, blocking his view of the white ceiling. "Can I help you?" He questioned.

"Maybe..." Chris leaned down and kissed him softly, bringing his hand up to rest on his cheek.

Paul stared at the closed eyelids of Chris and his face contorted in disgust as he pushed the drummer off of him. "Get the fuck off of me Chris, I'm not in the mood for that shit," he spat, halfway regretting it when he saw Chris' eyes narrow. The only thing he regretted was that Billy's body would end up hurt again, but he couldn't bring himself to cheat on Tony, no matter what.

"You know, Billy, I've been good about not having sex with you while you're in this weird ass fucking phase of yours," he growled, standing up only to put one knee on the bed. "But I'm tired of waiting for you to come out of it."

"I'm not having sex with you Chris," Paul said plainly, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm not in the mood."

"I don't give a flying rat's ass what kind of mood your are, or aren't, in Billy," Chris growled as he opened the stand drawer, reaching inside. "We're going to fuck and you're going to enjoy it like always." Before his lover could have a chance to stop him, he jerked the bible from the drawer and smacked Billy upside the head with it, making him cry out before he hit him again, making him black out.

\-----

"Paul, can I talk to you sweety?" Tony asked as he sat on the bed he and his lover were sharing that night. Billy looked at him and nodded, making him smile. "I was wondering if you'd like to try something new tonight?"

"What did you have in mind?" Billy asked, smiling slightly. He was enjoying his time with Tony more and more since yesterday because for some reason his temporary boyfriend was being extra sweet, something not really like Tony.

"I was thinking we could share a bath in that giant tub in the bathroom." Tony smiled as he ran his fingers through Paul's hair slowly, a strange look in his eyes that Billy had never seen there before. "I promise I won't try to force you into anything, but I can't promise I won't put the moves on," he chuckled.

Billy found himself chuckling and nodding. "Okay, I guess that would be okay," he said with a smile. "I mean, if you're going to be a semi-good guy, then I guess I can trust you..." A sly grin slid onto his mouth and he turned his head slightly so he could look at Tony though the corners of his eyes.

Tony grinned and kneeled on the bed. "You guess, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Billy said as he shrugged slightly, looking completely away from Tony with a grin on his lips.

Tony lifted an eyebrow at Paul before he pounced on him and straddled him, holding both of his hands above his head with his hand, using his other hand to tickle up and down Paul's left side, and then his right side, switching back and forth between the two. He laughed as Paul squirmed beneath him, laughing loudly.

"Tony, stop!" Billy cried out, closing his eyes tightly as he laughed. "Please baby stop!" He squirmed beneath him, laughing louder as Tony tickled him harder.

"No, you can't trust me, remember?" Tony teased as he move the tickling hand up to Paul's neck, tickling the back of his neck.

With the pillow behind his head, Billy couldn't throw his head back to protect his neck, but he still tried, crying out in laughter. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He laughed.

"Can you trust me?" Tony asked, still tickling.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Billy screamed, wanting him to stop.

Tony stopped and looked down at him, grinning as Paul panted slightly from not being able to breathe from all the tickling and laughter. "I love you too Bass Master," he winked before he leaned down and kissed him softly. "So, how about that bath?"

Billy still giggled slightly as his breathing evened out when Tony got off of him and held his hand out for him to get up with. He took the hand of his lover and got off of the bed, hugging Tony and resting his head on his shoulder. "I want the bath to have bubbles," he whispered. "Can we have bubbles?"

"Of course Paul..." Tony said as he hugged back. "Anything you want baby."

\-----

When Paul came to, he realized that his wrists were tied together with his own shoe laces and they were hooked onto the bed post, holding his upper body up. His lower half was being supported by the pillows from both beds being bunched up underneath his chest and abdomen. His head throbbed painfully and even the light from the lamp was too bright for him in the very slightly lit room. His eyes shot open when he realized there was a hand tracing circles along his spine.

"You awake baby?" Chris asked after seeing the slight turning of Billy's head when his boyfriend looked at his wrists.

"Chris, let me go," Paul said, his voice having a slight waver to it. "Whatever you have in mind, you better forget about it. I mean it."

"As I told you earlier Billy, I don't care what you say," Chris said as he ran his hand up his lover's naked back. "It wouldn't be like this if you would just let me have you Billy... I wouldn't have had to knock you out and tie you up like this." He grinned when he felt his lover shiver beneath his fingers, believing it to be a shiver of pleasure, when it was of truly in disgust. "You look so beautiful you know... All naked and tied up, unable to get away from me."

"Chris, you are one sick bitch," Paul seethed, twisting his wrists, wincing at the slight burn up shoelaces against his flesh. "Let me go, or I'll scream."

"I figured you would say something like that..."

Paul felt Chris' weight leave the bed and he turned his head, watching as Chris grabbed a pillow case from the other bed and walk over to him. "Don't you fucking dare cover my mouth you bastard."

"Well I can't have you screaming now can I?" Chris asked as he wrapped the pillow case around Billy's head, despite the struggling, and tied it tight at the back of Billy's head. The thickness of the pillowcase infront of Billy's mouth only let Paul screams come out as very light muffles. "That's better... And don't worry Billy baby, I plan on using lube," he whispered in Billy's ear, licking the shell softly.

Paul screamed into the pillow case as hard as he could, to the point of hurting his throat with one scream, but let his head drop when he realized even he had barely heard it and it was coming from his mouth. He heard Chris laugh softly and he turned his head, glaring at the drummer for only a moment before his eyes went wide when he registered what he was looking at. Chris had stripped behind him and was holding a tube of KY in one hand as he moved towards the bed.

Chris kneeled on the bed behind Billy and softly rubbed his bottom for a moment before he squirted some KY on his hand, moaning as he stroked himself to spread the KY over his dick. Once his dick was ready, he let the lube drop to the floor before he scooted closer and eased his erection into Billy's unprepared hole.

Paul cried out into the pillow case, wanting nothing more than to beat the living crap of Chris now. If he thought he had wanted to thrash him, now he wanted near murder. To think that he would even do this to someone he claimed to love, just because he wanted sex and he didn't, it pissed him off more than anything. Fuck the fact that Chris was making him cheat on Tony. If this had been Billy, he would be raping his best friend.

Chris held onto Billy's hips as he began thrusting, burying his erection to the hilt with each thrust. "Billy," he moaned as he bit his lower lip, closing his eyes for a moment. "Damn baby."

 _You goddamn bastard!_ Paul thought as tears built up in his eyes. The tears weren't from the pain filling his bottom, but from the fact that he felt as if someone was trespassing on Tony's property. It didn't help any that he was worried that if Tony found out, would he believe he had been raped and hadn't done it willingly? _I'm going to kill with as much pain and torture as I can,_ he thought as he let his tears fall since Chris couldn't see his face. He could at least control the sobbing that would wrack his body if he let loose his control.

He let his tears fall, wetting the pillow case as they fell. He closed his eyes tighter every time Chris gave a harder thrust or moaned. He grunted softly when Chris thrust into him hard enough to knock his head against the headboard, knocking the headboard into the wall.

\-----

Tony looked at the wall behind him and Billy, and then laughed softly. "Sounds like Chris and Billy are really having some fun in there," he chuckled as he ran his hands over Paul's back, watching him close his eyes, a lazy grin forming on his mouth. "I take it you like that baby?"

Billy nodded, but inside he was wanting to check on Paul to make sure his friend wasn't taking a beating he would get. _Please let him be okay,_ he thought as he opened his eyes and smiled at Tony, trying to play it off so Tony wouldn't think anything.

Tony smiled and partially sat down on Paul's knees, resting his own knees against the seat of the wide tub with a bench like seat going around it on the inside. He kissed his boyfriend softly as he brought his hand up to rest on the side of Paul's neck. When he felt Paul return the kiss, he deepened it slightly and ran his hand through Paul's wet hair, hearing him moan softly into the kiss. He broke the kiss long enough to kiss Paul's neck, making him moan.

"Tony," Billy whimpered when he realized how close under the water Tony's free hand had traveled to his currently flaccid dick.

Tony thought he was taking a hint as he slid his hand further up, wrapping it slowly around Paul's dick, feeling it twitch to life in his hand. He kissed Paul's neck softly before nibbling and then sucking.

"Tony no," he said with a heavy sigh.

Tony stopped, unwillingly removing his hand from his lover's dick, and looked at Paul's face. "Paul, is something wrong?" Now he was completely confused since it was the umpteenth time his lover had refused him in any way aside from kissing.

"Tony, please get off of me?" Billy requested softly, lowering his gaze so he wasn't looking into Tony's eyes. "I really need to talk with you about something... And it's important."

Tony removed himself from Paul's lap, a strange feeling washing over him as he looked at his lover. "Paul, what's the matter hon?"

"Tony, I'm... Not... Paul..." Billy sighed and looked at Tony. "Tony, I'm not Paul, I'm Billy. Paul and I have been in each other's bodies since the near beginning of the tour. That's why I haven't been doing anything with you because I didn't want you to end up cheating on Paul since he's my friend."

Tony looked as if he had entered a deep train of thought as he looked at "Paul," blinking quite a few times as if blinking would restart the current spot of time. "If you didn't want me tonight, you could have just said no..."

"Tony, I mean it... I'm not Paul, I am Billy," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Tony, right now Paul is in the room with Chris, acting as me... We really didn't want to tell anyone, hoping it would end and we could have our lives back, but we don't know what's happening... We're still like this and we don't know how it happened or how to change back."

"If what you say is true, then why didn't you say anything? Either of you?"

"Because we agreed it would be best if we didn't say anything because you and the others might think we were nuts... But I can't keep acting as Paul, as much as I'd like to, because he's my friend. Right now I would like nothing more than to keep kissing you, but I know I can't have you because you love Paul, not me..."

\-----

Paul closed his eyes tightly when he felt Chris finally pull out of him, after what had seemed like ages. He winced when he felt the shoelaces come untied, letting his upper half fall forward onto the mattress since he wasn't used to holding himself up. When the pillowcase was removed from his face, he took his first deep breath of air that wasn't restricted almost completely through folded over fabric.

"Chris?" He said with a strained voice.

"Yes Billy?"

"Can I please have my clothes to put on?" When he had clothes thrown ontop of him, Paul painfully pulled on his clothes and stood up beside the bed. He looked down at Chris, who rested on the other bed, not even looking at him since his eyes were closed. "Can I go down to the lobby and get something to eat?"

"Whatever," Chris replied with a shrug.

Paul swallowed hard as he walked to the door and left the room, leaning against the wall in the hallway as tears filled his eyes, making his vision blurry. _I'm going to kill him as soon as I have my body back,_ he thought, _I swear I am..._ He walked over to the room the twins were sharing and knocked on the door, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Benji answered the door and looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him. "Something up Lil Billy?" He asked.

"Can I use your shower? Chris is in ours and I really want to shower alone," Paul asked, shaking slightly from the pain of having to stand.


	9. Chapter Nine

Paul winced in pain as he washed his body, thankful that he wasn't bleeding due to Chris's rape, but he was definitely in pain. The warm water that ran down his body hid his tears, although he sobbed silently. He felt sickened by the fact that Chris had ever been inside him, he loved Tony too much to have ever had another man invade him that way. He scrubbed his skin hard, not caring how red and raw it got, all that mattered was that he could feel clean again.

\-----

Billy and Tony both left the hotel room after drying off and getting dressed. While still in the tub, both sitting a respectable distance away from each other, they had talked it over and decided they should tell the twins about this whole thing. As far as they knew Chris and the actual Paul were still busy in their room.

"How do you think they'll take it?" Billy asked, looking at Tony, who shrugged.

"I dunno Billy," Tony said as they crossed the hallway and he knocked on the door to the twins' room. when Joel answered the door, he lifted his head slightly in a greeting. "Hey man, what's up? Can we talk to you and your bro?"

"Yeah, no big deal," Joel said as he let Tony and Billy in the room. "Hey Benji, Tony and Paul need to talk to us about something." He said to his brother who was sprawled out on his bed, watching the movie on TV.

Benji looked at them, and then, noticing the serious expression on Tony's face, he turned off the TV. "What's up man? Why the serious face?"

"We have something serious to talk about and I didn't want to believe it, but it's true," Tony replied as he and Billy sat down on Joel's bed.

"Should we go get Chris?" Benji asked, lifting an eyebrow at the two.

Billy shook his head. "No, because he's busy with Billy," he said, sighing heavily as he looked at Tony, then at each of the twins. "Okay, this is a lot and I'm not joking, so please just believe me... I'm not Paul, I'm Billy. Somehow Paul and I have been in each other's bodies since almost the beginning of the tour and we don't know how to change back... Hell we don't even know _how_ this even happened. But until tonight we've been keeping it secret so you guys wouldn't think we were insane and try to lock us up... But now, with the tour coming this close to an end, we were planning on telling you guys tomorrow, but because of some events tonight, it has to be said now."

Benji and Joel never looked more identical as they sat there, both staring at Tony and Billy, blinking at the same times, both looking as if they were trying to decide if this was a big ass joke, or if it was actually real. If it was real, how do two people switch bodies? Benji was the first to open his mouth and talk. "Are you serious?" He asked, lifting his eyebrow slightly.

"Yes," Billy answered.

"So, you're actually Billy? And your body is actually Paul?" Joel asked.

"Yes."

"Um, so, you were dating Tony as Paul and Paul has been dating Chris as you?" Benji asked before a grin crossed his face. "Have you done it yet?"

Joel socked his brother in his arm, frowning at him. "Benji... If this is real, then this is also serious... They can't go home to their families like this and what if this leaks out? What are they going to do Benji?"

"I don't know, but I think we should involve Paul in on this conversation..."

Billy and Tony looked at each other, then back to the twins. "But I thought Paul was with Chris?" Billy asked.

Benji shook his head, pointing to the door where the shower was still running. "He's in there. He has been for about ten minutes before you guys came in now." He ran his fingers through his hair. "He came to the door claiming Chris was using the bathroom and he didn't want to share with him, now I know why..."

"If you asked me, he looked like he was having trouble walking," Joel said right before the shower turned off.

Billy sighed. _I hope Chris didn't do anything to him,_ he thought as the sound of the room, minus any movements able to be heard coming from the bathroom, seemed to disappear. _If anything happened to him because of Chris, or if Chris hurt him, I don't know what will happen..._ Billy looked up at the bathroom door as Paul emerged, wearing the clothes he'd come in the room wearing.

"What's going on?" Paul questioned, looking at everyone.

"Paul, I told them," Billy said.


	10. Chapter Ten

When Paul opened his eyes to the morning's light streaming in through his bunk bed's window, he sighed softly, then tensed when he felt an arm around his waist. _What the...?_ He thought as he turned his head slowly. He woke up quicker on this morning than the day he woke up next to Chris when he saw Tony next to him, sleeping soundly. He brought his right hand up, looking at the heart tattoo that only he had, then he quickly turned and hugged Tony tightly, waking up the sleepy singer.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Tony asked as he started trying to push Paul away.

"Not Billy," Paul whispered before he tightened his hold on his boyfriend. "And don't you dare push me away now that I have you back."

Tony didn't push him away, but just looked at him. "If you're Paul, tell me something only you would know, besides me," he said, wanting to make sure this was his actual boyfriend, not Billy just wanting to get him to hold him; even though he knew Billy to not be that kind of person.

"You like to have your belly button licked and bit," Paul said before kissing Tony, melting against him when the singer kissed back. _God I missed those lips,_ he thought as he ran his hand through Tony's hair. _How the hell did I last this long without them?_ When the kiss deepened and Tony's tongue invaded his mouth, he moaned and slightly gripped Tony's hair.

Tony groaned softly before he broke the kiss and pushed Paul onto his back, straddling him. He kissed him again, deeper than a few moments ago as he did a slow grind against Paul. When he felt Paul's hands on his hips, holding him, he added more pressure to his grind, groaning softly.

Paul ran his hands up and down Tony's sides as the kiss deepened before Tony broke it and pulled slightly away, both of them panting softly from the kiss. "God I missed that," he whispered as Tony laid down, putting his head on his shoulder.

"So did I," Tony said. "So, how do you think you guys switched back?"

"I don't know and I don't care. All that matters is I'm back in my own body and I can be with you as normal," Paul said with a sigh as he rubbed his lover's back softly. "I missed being able to hold you so much Tone, you have no idea how much it tore me up to have to call Chris baby."

Tony kissed Paul's neck. "Let's not talk about it right now hon," he said as he got off of him and snuggled up against him. "I just want to enjoy having you back in your body, and having you here with me and not someone else..."

\-----

Billy woke up alone since he was no longer with Chris, meaning he no longer had anyone to sleep with. But what was weird, was he could have sworn he fell asleep with Tony's back pressing against his own. He looked around and realized he was in his own bunk. _I guess we switched back,_ he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. _Yeah, it's my hair..._ He sighed as he looked around the bunk.

He got out of the bunk, nearly bumping into Joel. "Sorry man," he muttered as he walked to the bathroom, shutting and locking the bathroom door.

Joel looked at the shut door, wondering for a moment what was bothering Paul this morning, before he walked to the front of the bus and collapsed on the couch there. When he heard the bathroom door open, he looked at Billy. "Come here Paul," he said.

Billy looked at Joel, lifting his eyebrow slightly. _He doesn't know I'm me yet,_ he thought as he moved closer to him. "Joel, I'm not Paul... I'm Billy, I'm back in my own body..." He said as he sat down on the edge of the couch by Joel's hip.

"Oh, when did you guys switch back?"

"I'm guessing last night," Billy answered as he shrugged, looking down.

"So then, what's wrong? I think you would be happy to be back in your own body... And when the tour is over, Chris will be leaving Good Charlotte so you won't have that to deal with... This way you can find someone that will actually treat you good Billy." Joel brought his hand up, rubbing the back of his younger friend.

"I don't think I should be looking for anyone right now," Billy said as he looked at Joel. "I think I'm just going to fly solo for a little while, think it'll be okay?"

Joel nodded. "Yeah man, I think you'll be okay," Joel rubbed the small of Billy's back. "You wanna lay here with me Lil Billy? I'm sure you could use a good cuddling right about now."

Without saying anything, Billy laid down and pressed his back against Joel, spooning against the singer. "Thank you Joel," he whispered when Joel's arm encircled his waist and his other arm was put under his for him to use as a makeshift pillow.

"No problem Lil Billy," Joel said as he rested his head against his own shoulder. "I know when my friend needs to be held and right now it perfect if you don't mind me saying so."

"No, because you're right..."

Joel rubbed Billy's stomach softly, listening to the soft sight that escaped from his friend. "Things will be okay Billy, I promise they will be... Someday you'll find that one special person that will turn your world around and you're going to fall head over heels... He, or she, will be perfect for you and you guys are going to be happy."

"I hope you're right Joel," Billy whispered as he closed his eyes and let himself fall alseep against the one friend in the group that truly understood him.

As Billy slept, Joel held the younger man close to him, wanting to protect his friend from the world of men and women. He never had a problem with gay people, but Billy did seem to get hurt the most when he was with guys and he wished his friend could see this. Although Joel was straight himself, sometimes he pictured himself being with Billy just so he knew Billy wouldn't get hurt.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Paul sighed softly as Tony played with his hair, while both men lounged around in the place they decided to get together. Tony was sitting up on the couch and Paul was laying down with his head on Tony's lap, a grin on his face as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Do you know just how hot you are?" Paul asked, grinning more until he was smiling.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Tony asked, winking at Paul as he gently tugged on the black and blonde locks, eliciting a groan from his boyfriend.

"Don't tease unless you're willing to please Tone," Paul said through another groan as Tony tugged again. "You know that shit turns me on."

"Ew," Tony said seriously, then burst out laughing as Paul lifted his eyebrow and looked at him, and then burst out laughing himself. "You really are a sick fuck Paul."

"You're the sick fuck for saying that," Paul laughed as he brought his hand up, smacking his lover's chest. "You're such a dick sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah I know, but that's why you love me baby," Tony answered. "Get up."

Tony watched as Paul shrugged and sat up on the couch, their eyes locking when Paul looked at him. "Paul, you know I love you right? And, I'm not mad at you for all the shit you went through when you were in Billy's body and had to be with Chris." When Paul nodded, Tony continued. "We've been together for a while now, and truthfully, this is the longest relationship I have ever been in."

"Tony, where are you going with this?" Paul questioned, feeling completely confused.

"Paul, you know how I usually am, right? I can't stay loyal to any of the girls or guys I'm ever with and that's usually why I lose so many lovers? Well, I have been loyal to you, every step of the way, even when I'm not around you. The times I didn't go with you on tour I just hung around with the other Mest fuckers, never once looking at another guy or at a girl when you weren't there... You're something special for me Paul and I want to keep you with me for a long time."

"Tony, you're going to have me for as long as we're together..."

"But I want more of you," Tony said as he got down on one knee infront of Paul. "Paul, would you marry me?" He asked, taking a plain gold band from his pocket, holding it up for Paul to see.

"Tony, how... I would love to, but, how can we get married? Last I checked we live in America and we are two gay men... I thought this place opposed that kind of thing," Paul said, his eyes slightly wide since he could't believe Tony had just proposed to him; especially since this was a huge thing for Tony.

"Paul, there is such a place as Canada," Tony smiled as he got up and slid the ring onto Paul's finger, kissing his neck softly. "We can go there anytime you like to finalize it..."

"Wow," Paul whispered before his lips were covered with Tony's and his boyfriend, no, fiance straddled him, kissing him deeply.

\-----

Joel sighed softly as he looked at the sleeping form of his lover. At first he had merely been dating him so Billy wouldn't be hurt by someone, but then, after sharing so many precious moments with the boy, Joel realized that he was growing attached to Billy. Now their dating was real, but Billy never knew about Joel pretendinfg to care and Joel would deny it if it ever arose. This was because he had grown to love Billy to a point where he felt shallow for what he had done. He had played with someone's heart, something he had sworn he would never do.

When Billy shifted and turned his head in his sleep before opening his beautiful blue eyes, he gave Joel a small, sleepy smile before he scooted closer and put his head on Joel's chest. He smiled more, feeling happier when Joel slid his arm around his waist and kissed the top of his head softly. "Joel?"

"Yes Billy?" Joel responded, bringing his free hand up to play with Billy's hair.

"Thanks for staying the night with me last night," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's chest. "I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem hon," he smiled, ruffling the younger male's hair slightly. "You needed me to stay the night with you because of the storm, so I had no problem granting your wish."

Billy smiled and nuzzled Joel's chest. "How did I manage to end up with such an amazing guy? You've respected me in so many ways Joel, I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do Billy," Joel said, making Billy look at him. "You deserve anything you want after what you've been through baby. And I'm not about to take that away from you."

Billy smiled more and wrapped his arm around Joel, hugging him tightly. "You really are amazing Joel," he whispered, kissing Joel's chest again. _I just know you'll never hurt me, he thought. You're too amazing, too kind, to ever hurt anyone. I'm glad I have you Joel... I even think I'm starting to love you._

Joel returned the hug before he placed another kiss to the top of his lover's head. _I vow to never hurt you Billy,_ he thought as he closed his eyes, inhaling the boy's scent. _If I ever do, I hope I get what I would deserve..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote back in 2006 and was originally posted on GCFF, under my handle on there, PaulsMySweets. It got a lot of reviews on there, and I worried about flames due to the context of the story, but hopefully you'll like it as well. If you read it before and noticed some changes, it's because I'm doing some tweeking while I move it here. Stopping at chapter five for the day, will work on the others tomorrow.


End file.
